Music For Everyone
by Stupid-kidd
Summary: [Rated R for Content] Remus comes back to the common room, excited to show Sirius about his previous Muggle Studies lesson. Playing musical instruments such as the trumpet and the trombone can be fun, whether you play it on an instrument or your lover...


Music For Everyone  
  
By: Stupid-kidd Rated R for content Total Remus and Sirius yaoi, and humor!!   
  
Chapter 1: Basic Lesson: Tonguing  
  
Sirius, fifteen-year-old, sat flipping through a quidditch magazine as his best friend Remus strolled into the Gryffindor common room carrying two massive textbooks. Must have been his muggle studies course, he thought with a slight chuckle, what a nerd. Nevertheless, the raven-haired boy stood up to greet Remus and help him with his books.  
  
"Thanks Siri." Remus thanked gratefully. Sirius grinned; he is so cute when he smiled.  
  
"No problem Moony! Come; let me show you this cool new broom!" Sirius exuberantly began dragging the golden-eyed boy towards the couch where his abandoned Quidditch magazine. Sirius plopped onto the couch with Remus on his lap and began flipping the magazine. With a quick snatch, the golden- brown haired fifteen-year-old striped Sirius of his magazine, and leaned further, watching suggestively his best friend's blue (are they blue? Correct me if I'm wrong) eyes. Padfoot looked curiously at the werewolf, wondering what the normally timid boy was up to. Remus, however, was grinning widely, a slight blush tainting his pale skin. "What's up Moony?" Moony bit his bottom lip, and flushed a deeper shade of red. "You're getting pretty red, Rem, what's on that nasty mind of yours?" Sirius grinned as he gently patted Moony's head. The werewolf gave a last shy smile before getting off Sirius' numb legs and signaling Padfoot to their dormitory.  
  
There was silence between the two boys until Remus closed the door behind Sirius and magically locked it, separating them from any kind of civilization. Padfoot looked curiously at his best friend, wondering what the werewolf was up to. Remus led him to his bed and gently pushed onto the bed.  
  
"Remy, what are you doing?" Sirius said nervously as Remus took up his raven cloak and then Sirius'. Remus continued smiling, the blush still lingering on his pale face. "Talk to me will you?" Padfoot asked, a little impatient. Really, the Animagus would love to make out with his dear Remus, but why the hell was Moony so... different today? Remus continued to blush as he discarded every single piece of clothing on both his partner and him. Then the brown- haired fifth year looked at Sirius, his eyes twinkling with excitement.  
  
"Siri," he said, trying hard to contain his ecstasy, "I had the best muggle studies class today." Sirius frowned in confusion.  
  
"Well, that's really great Rem, but-"  
  
"Today, Siri, we learned about how to make music."  
  
"Oh? And what does making music have to do with stripping me to my bare skin?"  
  
"Oh, well, Professor Goglock [1] taught us how to play instruments. I know how to play the trumpet, the clarinet, the flute, the drums, the tuba and even the trombone!! All in one day, Sirius!!!" Remus' golden eyes twinkled with triumph as he recounted his break through to his best friend.  
  
"Really, I'm proud of you, Moony. I still don't-"  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to play all those instruments!!!" Remus exclaimed happily.  
  
"Er... no, it's okay Rem, I-"  
  
"I promise it will be fun. You'll like it." Remus pouted cutely at Sirius, who finally gave in, knowing he was unable to disagree to that adorable face. He grunted, meaning "yes baby, I'll learn. Anything for you."  
  
"Great!!!! Now, what do you want to learn first? The trumpet? Or maybe the clarinet? Or the flute, or the drums, or the tuba, or the trombone?" Now Sirius grew up in a old wizarding family, and knew absolutely nothing about musical instruments. Therefore, he randomly picked on.  
  
"Let's go with... erm, what was that called? Frumplet?"  
  
"Trumpet? Okay!!! That's the easiest one anyway. Now, lie down."  
  
"Lie down? What the hell-"  
  
"Just listen!!" Remus climbed on top of Sirius, his lean arms straddling Sirius' shoulders.  
  
"Rem, what does playing the trumpet have to do with you on top of me?" Padfoot asked, amused at Remus' silliness. Remus chose to ignore his partner's stupid question and began explaining the basics.  
  
"Now, the most basic thing about blowing into a trumpet," he explained, the blush returning to his face, "is to remember to tongue. You want the sound to be full and clear when you play, and so you can't just blow into the trumpet and change keys. It will sound blurred and ugly. Are you following me?" Remus asked. Sirius really had no idea what Moony was talking about, but nodded uncertainly just support him. Remus smiled at his positive response. "Great! Now you remember what I've said about tonguing. The key is to make a 'tt' sound whenever you tongue. Just remember that.  
  
"Now," Remus licked his lips tentatively and balanced his arms on either side of Sirius' head, "I'm going to demonstrate."  
  
"Remy, how on earth are you going to-" Sirius was unfortunately cut off by Remus' soft delicate lips. Why, he's just kissing me. What's so hard about that? Then Remus' tongue pushed against his lips, licking them and begging for entrance. Of course Sirius allowed, and Remus' skilled tonguing ability kicked in, engulfing Sirius with nothing but the two words, 'want' and 'now'. [2]  
  
When the two finally pulled apart, they were both panting, sweat beginning to build up on their aroused body.  
  
"Now, are you sure that you've understood?" Remus asked as if they were reviewing the Summoning Charm. Sirius nodded vigorously, very eager to continue. "So that was the very basic of tonguing. Now, you can use tonguing in more than just one part. For example, here." Remus placed his lips on Sirius' neck and began licking and sucking the skin, resulting in a moan to escape from the raven-haired boy. Delighted at the sound, Remus immediately raised himself and looked at Sirius.  
  
"See? When you tongue properly, there's a clear crisp sound. See what happens when I don't tongue properly." Again, Remus began licking and sucking Sirius' neck and collar bone, this time being extremely sloppy. He was basically swathing Sirius with his own saliva. Padfoot moaned in discomfort, and squirmed slightly under Remus' body. "See? That's what happens when you don't tongue properly." Now where was I? Oh yes, you can tongue in other spots too."  
  
The werewolf slid downwards and gazed excitedly at Sirius' manhood. Without hesitation, he began sucking and twirling his tongue around it, teasing and playing around with Sirius' most sensitive area. The submissive yelled in pleasure, crying out his name for more, and arching his hips as Remus quickened his teasing. Suddenly, Sirius came into Remus' mouth, his seed washing down Moony's throat. Remus managed (with difficulty I must add) to swallow it, and climbed back up to Sirius, who was gasping and panting with pleasure.  
  
"Wow, Remy, you're... really something!!!" Sirius looked at him incredulously. Remus grinned sat in front of his mate.  
  
"That's what happens when you listen in class." Remus winked at him, and smiled proudly at Sirius. The two boys sat in silence for a few moments, trying to recall all that happened in that short five minutes. Sirius soon gave up, and decided to go for more 'practice'.  
  
"You know, Remy, all this time, it was you who was showing me to do it. I think I'm ready. I'm think I'm really for a small quiz, how about you?" Sirius grinned suggestively. Moony shrugged.  
  
"Well, you're a fast learner, I suppose-"  
  
"Great. Come here you nasty little wolf." Sirius swiftly flipped the two around so that he was now on top of Moony. "And if I show outstanding results, will you continue to teach me, Professor Moony?" Sirius winked.  
  
"Why of course. Every teacher likes to have enthusiastic and hardworking students." Remus grinned back to his partner.  
  
"Without further or do, let me show you my best, dear teacher."  
  
And that was what the two spent the rest of the night doing. Remus coaching, and Sirius learning. But daybreak, Sirius had officially mastered the simple yet complicated technique of tonguing, something to really be proud of.  
  
It's really to bad that poor James and Peter had to sit by the locked dormitory door all night, listening to the cries and screams from the 'lesson'. winks  
  
TBC Authoress' Note:  
  
[1] I made that name up... sorry, does anyone know the real Muggle Studies teacher name?  
  
[2] I hope that came clear to you. Sirius wanted it then. Pretty simple.  
  
Well, that's the first chapter!!! What do you think? Please tell me, what instrument should Remus teach Sirius next? Clarinet (some more of that tonguing) Flute Drums Tuba Trombone  
  
Tell me what you think!! 


End file.
